


His Broken Body

by ParadiseAvenger



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseAvenger/pseuds/ParadiseAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, Sora, does it hurt? It's so nice here... inside you..." Rape. Adult themes. SoraXKairi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Assault

Please, check out my first ORIGINAL NOVEL! The Breaking of Poisonwood by Paradise Avenger. (Summary: People were dead. When Skye Davis bought me at a slave auction as a birthday present for his brother, I had no idea what my new life was going to be like, but I had never expected this. It all started when Venus de Luna was killed and I was to take her place, to become the new savior… Then, bad things happened and some people died. In the heart of the earth, we discovered the ancient being that Frank Davis had found and created and used to his advantage. The Poisonwood—)

Hello everybody. It’s been a while, huh? I’ve had no time to write lately.

We just put my dog down so I felt like writing something dark and this is what came out of it… So, suffer if you wish. Back out now if you don’t.

X X X

No one would ever be able to say exactly what caused it. Maybe it was because Sora was beautiful. Maybe it was because he had those wonderful sky-colored eyes. Maybe it was because he was so innocent, so pure, even when he returned. When they thought about the aftermath, maybe they would never want to know what had driven someone to destroy him like that…

…

The night was dark and cool, hung with low pale wispy clouds, and a chilly breeze was blowing off the ocean. Sora was happy to be home, walking the beach in a state of bliss, relishing the icy water around his feet. He had spent the day with his friends, swimming in the surf, playing volleyball, making mischief like they used to. He shivered as a particularly large wave washed up to his shins, prickling goose bumps across his bare chest. He pushed his hands deep into his pockets and turned his face into the cool silver moonlight, letting his eyes flutter closed. 

It was then that someone slammed into him from behind, pushing his face into the sand. For a moment, he didn’t resist, giggling to himself silently, thinking it was Kairi or Selphie or someone else equally happy to see him. 

But he couldn’t have been more wrong. 

Hot harsh breath ghosted across the back of his neck and then he felt teeth on the knobs of his exposed spine. For a moment, he wrinkled his brow, wondering what exactly was going on. Was this Kairi’s attempt at seducing him? Then, the teeth dug into his flesh, biting viciously. The scent of his own blood was sharp and familiar and sent a spike of adrenaline surging through his body. He lashed out regardless of the fact that he didn’t know who was on him. 

His foot slammed into a hard aroused crotch and his own fear slammed through him with the force of a fire hose. Teeth went through the junction of his neck and shoulder, making a big fruitlike wound. He shouted in agony and threw a fist behind his head, catching his assailant in the nose with a crunch.

His assailant howled and then his face was pushed deep into the sand. He gasped in a deep breath in shock. It stung his throat with sand and he couldn’t get enough traction beneath his body to get off another blow. Knees dug into his lower back, snapping it painfully and drilling his hips into the sand, and pinned him effectively. Burning hot hands ran down his bare back, raking the flesh in long bloody trenches. Then, they went beneath his log-slung jeans and cupped his ass. When he felt two fingers probing his asshole, panic bloomed in his chest.

He lashed at his assailant, struggling wildly.

A long slimy blue-green tentacle snaked around his wrist, tightening cruelly so that the bones creaked. He stared at it, baby blues wide. Never in his life had he something like this, not in all the worlds he had been to. Then, he felt them all over his body, sliding up his bare sides and wrapping around his arms and chest, coiling around his legs and thighs. Now, there was nothing he could do to fight. Even if he managed to desperately summon a weapon, he would be unable to swing it. 

Again, those burning hot hands ran down his clawed back, cupping his ass, and hot breath ghosted across the back of his neck where the bites decorated his pale flesh like a necklace. He writhed his shoulders, squirming as a tongue traced the wounds, drinking the blood from his skin. 

“I’ve wanted you for so long, wanted you all the time you were gone.”

Oh, God…! 

This couldn’t be…! 

He knew that voice!

It couldn’t possibly be…!

Desperately he struggled, turned his head to catch a glimpse of who he feared was crushing him into the sand, but it wasn’t to be. A tentacle snaked across his face, pushing between his lips to fill his mouth. He gagged and bit down on it, severing the thing. The piece squirmed in his mouth as if still alive, trying to go down his throat. Choking, Sora inhaled a face-full of sand, stinging his open mouth and eyes.

“You shouldn’t have done that, pet,” the man purred and traced his tongue over the shell of Sora’s ear. “Now, you’ll have to be punished.”

The tentacle pushed back into his mouth and the piece he had bitten off slithered down his throat. Nausea rolled in his gut, wracking his skin with cold chills, and he coughed on the throbbing thing in his mouth. It began to pump in and out, fucking his mouth slowly and deliberately.

If that wasn’t enough, burning hands reached down the front of his pants to grip him, stroking the length of him. Sora squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the sensation pumping his sensitive member, bringing him to unwilling hardness. He dug his teeth into his lip, drawing blood.

The scalding hands unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down, exposing the pale swell of his ass. His bared flesh was caressed tenderly, sending shots of terror through him.   
“I created these myself.” A tentacle rubbed purposefully against his chest, nuzzling him like a kitten. “I knew I’d need something special to capture the Key Bearer without maiming you.”

Sora struggled hopelessly, but the tentacles held him ruthlessly. Completely helpless, he was forced to lie while the burning hot hands ghosted all over his body. They cupped his balls, massaging them tenderly, and then giving a sharp brutal squeeze. A whimper of agony crawled up his throat, but caught behind the tentacle filling his mouth. 

“Are you ready for your punishment, pet?” the man purred against the back of his neck. He gave Sora’s balls another rough squeeze, jerking his member at the same time. Pleasure and pain coursed through him, blurring the lines drawn in his mind.

Sora couldn’t bite down on the thing in his mouth for fear of another piece of it crawling into his stomach. He had nothing to hold back the agony. 

“Have you suffered enough?” 

Sora squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the agony plowing through his most tender place. Another whimper tried to escape, but he bit it back.

“Oh, no sound?”

Fingers pinched his nipples, twisting them gently. 

Sora recognized the hands. 

He knew who this was… oh god…

A large full cock pressed against his ass, trying to force its way into his helpless body, and in his bound condition he couldn’t fight back. He clenched his muscles in resistance, but his assailant plowed on relentlessly. 

“Go on out of his mouth. I want to hear him scream.” 

The full mushroomed head pushed into him and remained there while his muscles clenched in agony. Sora bit his lip, holding back the cries even though he had never felt pain like this. His body was splitting apart, tearing at the seams. 

“Well, Sora, does it hurt?”

Ruthlessly, the dick plowed the rest of the way into him, pressing against his prostate. The spike of pleasure mixed with his agony, destroying the barriers he had built up in his mind. A scream tore from his throat, raw and anguished. Once he started screaming, it was like a dam had been broken. He couldn’t stop. 

The man began to move, balls slamming against his thighs. Sora dug his fingers into the sand, desperately trying to halt the screams of pain pouring from him, but the movement was too much to bear. A tentacle pushed into his mouth, choking off his cries, while he was still pounded into from behind.

“It’s no nice here… inside you. You have no idea how long I’ve dream of fucking you, Sora,” the man panted against Sora’s neck. He drew another long lick across the wounded flesh. “And it’s better than I ever could have imagined. You’re so tight.” 

He whimpered in agony.

The scalding hands gripped his member and began pumping him firmly.

“I practiced so long to jerk you off, but Wakka will never tell.”

Sora tried to ignore the sensations pouring through him: the cock rubbing on his prostate, the sweaty hot hand pumping him, the tentacle working in his mouth. There was a familiar coil building in his belly, winding up to his orgasm. 

Shame burned white-hot in his throat, welling there like a stone. 

He was being raped by a friend and yet he was going to cum. 

“Disgusting, isn’t it?” the man said as if reading his mind. He fondled Sora’s balls and rubbed against his prostate again. Almost immediately, he came, spraying his semen on his face and chest. Laughter rang in his ears like a terrible bell. “Your ass is bliss.”

Sora wanted to die. The shame and disgust he felt in himself was like nothing he had ever felt before, not even in all the worlds he had been too.

Then, hot semen spurted deep into his ass. The cock pulled out and cum dribbled down Sora’s thighs. A moment later, the tentacle in his mouth emptied a load of salty cream down the back of his throat, gagging him. 

Sora’s rapist walked around to face him while he was still restrained by the tentacles. Looking up helplessly, he stared into the face of his assailant.

“Your baby blues look a little dark, Sora. Have I broken you?” A hot hand caressed his face. “Crying, too? I think you’ve been broken by my love. It’s too powerful for you.” He bent down and kissed Sora’s lips, pushing his tongue into the smaller young man’s mouth. 

Sora choked and gagged, trying to crane his head away.

“Oh well. I guess I’ll have to find someone who can bear my love. Maybe… your Riku?”

Then, the tentacle coiled away from Sora’s body, snaking up the sleeves of his attacker’s shirt where they hid perfectly. Then, Sora watched him walk away, vanishing quickly in the darkness. Sora was left on the sand, used and exhausted and violated. 

He didn’t know how he got home that night, but he did…

X X X

Dun dun dun. I know, I know, poor Sora. 

Any guesses on who his rapist is?

Questions, comments, concerns?


	2. His Terror

It’s so disgusting and rainy and depressing out. It’s so hard to be happy. 

And I’m watching Ghost Rider. It’s like the world’s stupidest movie. We have the Devil, a cult of vampire elements in the background, a treaty of dead evil souls that everyone wants, and, the creepy skull rider that all these people try taking on. If you saw someone with a skull for a face on fire, burning the very road his bike was on… would you try to attack him? I think, NO! And then there’s some poor girl that everyone ignores. 

X X X

It was fairly late in the afternoon and no one had seen Sora. Kairi wasn’t particularly worried. First of all, he was a lazy bum and he had been saving the worlds for a long time. He deserved a day to laze around sleeping in his own bed if he really wanted one. Second, Destiny Islands was a pretty safe place. Everyone knew everyone else fairly well. Maybe that was why it came as such a shock when it was found out what happened to Sora.

“Hey, Kairi, where’s Sora?” Selphie asked, jogging in place backwards while Kairi walked forward. 

Kairi rolled her bare shoulders, adjusting the low-cut neck of her tank top. She had worn it especially for Sora and was kind of sad that he hadn’t shown up at the beach today. “I don’t know. Probably at home sleeping off all that sushi he ate yesterday,” she said with a small laugh.

Selphie giggled as well, “That’s true.” 

Kairi walked Selphie home, talking and laughing as they went on down the street. Then, she headed to Sora’s house to wake him up, just for old time’s sake. Smiling to herself, she adjusted her cleavage again and rang his doorbell a few times. (It normally took a few rings to wake Sora up.) When he didn’t answer, she tried the knob, wondering with a pleasant shiver if he was in the shower.

The door swung open easily and Sora’s house was normally a touch messy, but Kairi wasn’t prepared for the sight that met her eyes. All the drapes had been drawn, leaving the house as dark as a cave, so she had to grope to flick on the lights. Temporarily blinded, she stumbled through the threshold. Her bare feet sank through discarded jeans all crackled with sand and something sticky. Lifting her foot, she looked at the bottom of it. Sand and something white were caked to her skin.

“Sora?” she called. Suddenly, she was nervous in his dark home though it had always been comforting to her before. “Sora?” 

Kairi padded through the house, peering into each pitch-black room. Each was like the rest: curtains pulled, everything as undisturbed as it had been while he was away, dark, and cool. His house was as silent as a grave, deserted. If Sora was asleep, he’d be snoring ridiculously. If he was in the shower, the water would be running.

It was unnaturally deathly quiet.

“Sora?” She pushed open his bedroom door, half expecting it to creak eerily, but it was silent. His room was pitch-dark, but she knew where the switch was and flipped it. White-hot light flooded the room, revealing Sora in an agonizing display.

He was lying on his rumpled sheets, wearing a washed-out grey shirt and some worn jeans. His feet were bare and bruised in a way she had never seen before. His long lean arms were equally covered in bruises, as if his limbs were wrapped in black ribbons. He was lying on his side, clothes clinging to the curves of his body with cold sweat, the sharpness of his hip and the curve of his ribs and his knobby shoulder. His hands were fisted in the sheets in a white-knuckled grip, the exposed skin red and dry and cracked and bloodied.

“Sora?” Kairi whispered. She tripped over her own feet in a bad combination of hesitation, fear, and desperation to reach him. She got on her knees on the bed beside him and then hesitated. Then, she put her hand lightly on his upper arms.

He shot upright, screaming. His lips were chewed bloody and split, cracked at the corners. His cerulean baby blues were blood-shot, swimming in crimson, and sunken deep into his head. His lashes were so dark they looked like the abyss, only heightening the dark bruise-like circles around his radioactive sky eyes. His chestnut hair was lackluster, plastered to his face and neck with cold sweat. He was ghost-pale, chalk-pale, except for the bruises on his face and where his silver-blue veins stood out through the thin flesh.

Kairi’s eyes widened and she desperately held him back by his shoulders as he screamed in her face. “Sora!? Sora, it’s me!” she said frantically. “It’s Kairi!”

He continued screaming, eyes wild.

She tried to put her hand to his face, maybe just to press her fingers to his lips, and was startled by how quickly he crumbled beneath her touch. The moment she pushed him back and covered his mouth, he fell silent. His blue eyes were fearful and tragic, glowing in the dark.

“Please,” he whispered when she lowered her hand. “Don’t…”

“Sora…? Don’t what?”

“Don’t… hurt me, please…” he begged. His voice was broken and hoarse, desperate and fearful.

“Sora, it’s Kairi,” she whispered. “Do you… know who I am?”

For a moment, his eyes remained blank and empty, more like glass marbles than eyes. Then, suddenly, a faint light returned to them. He fell into her, clutching her body so tightly in his fingers that it hurt. He trembled, shaking so badly she thought his body would break.

“Kai,” he whimpered. “Please, don’t let him hurt me again…”

“What happened?” she whispered, gently touching his trembling back. She looked at the ribbon-like bruises on his arms and his bruised feet. “Did someone… beat you?”

He shook his head, burying his face into the junction of her neck and shoulder. He began to tremble even harder, teeth chattering.

“Sora, please, could you talk to me? Tell me what happened…”

“I can’t,” he whispered.

“Why?” Her desperation burned like a stone in her throat. She had never seen him like this: so small, so fragile, so hurt, so… afraid. 

“I can’t,” he repeated and dug his fingers into her. “Just please… stay with me…”

“Of course,” she whispered, resting her cheek on the top of his head. 

She soothed him, gently touching his back and running her fingers through his hair. That was all he allowed her to do for him, touch him with feather-like caresses. If she even hugged him tightly, he began to shake and whimper. She wasn’t sure what had happened, but she knew it couldn’t have been anything good.

Terrified, she cradled Sora’s body against her. After a long time, his breath became light and even against her throat. Then, as the night wore on, he began to gasp and pant and whimper in fear and agony. 

“Please, no!” he cried in his sleep. “Stop. It hurts!”

Kairi tried to cradle him closer, but he only fought her. “Sora, it’s alright,” she whispered, gently touching his face.

He shied away, whimpering. “Please, no. Don’t… don’t touch me. Please, stop!” His cries grew more desperate. His dug his fingers into Kairi’s waist. “It hurts! Please, Tidus! Stop! Stop hurting me! Please.”

Kairi’s blood went cold. Tidus? What had Tidus done to Sora?

X X X

I figured I’d wait a bit before posting this chapter even though I finished it the night I posted that first chapter. I wanted to see who everyone guessed had raped poor Sora. Shock and awe! 

I wanted five reviews before I posted this chapter, but I’m not patient enough. How about we shoot for five before the next one?

Questions, comments, concerns?


	3. His Friends

I think this is going to be a fairly short story. I didn’t set myself up for a long story. I can’t see this going past ten chapters even if I drag it out.

X X X

Riku’s phone rang a bit too early for his liking. He groped around on his nightstand for his irritation cell phone and had half a mind to toss it when he finally located it. He pressed end, effectively ignoring the call. Then, he rolled over, content to get more sleep, but a few moments later his phone rang again. Deciding it must be important and still half asleep, he answered on the fourth or fifth ring. “Hello?”

“Riku?” Kairi’s voice was thick and it sounded as if she had been crying.

Immediately, Riku jolted upright in his bed. “Kairi, what is it? What’s wrong?” 

She sniffled. “Riku, it’s… it’s Sora.” Her voice cracked.

“What happened?” 

“I… I don’t know. I can’t explain it. But I think it’d be best if you come and see him. Something’s really wrong…” she sobbed desperately.

Riku hastily shoved himself into the jeans he had worn the day before since they were still lying discarded on the floor. He had a shirt and his keys in his hand before the jeans were even buttoned and was wrestling his feet into sneakers.

He had known Kairi and Sora forever. Kairi was unshakable, strong under pressure, and wasn’t one to jump to conclusions or exaggerate. If she said something was wrong with Sora, then Riku knew it was serious. Then, there was Sora. Sora was the Key Bearer. He was strong, all cheer and compassion and strength in his innocent heart. What could be wrong with him?

“I’ll be right there,” Riku said. “Two minutes.”

Kairi sniffled again. “Thanks, and Riku…?”

“Yeah?”

“Please, hurry.”

It was an understatement to say Riku flew to Sora’s house. He drove with a lead foot, gas pedal to the floor, burning rubber and blowing stoplights. Thankfully, it was so early that no one else was on the road. He screeched up in front of Sora’s house with time to spare and it was usually a ten minute drive.

Kairi was waiting at the door. She was pale with dark circles beneath her indigo eyes, her cranberry tresses mussed and lackluster, and her nails had been chewed to the quick. She ran to meet him as he got out of his car and flung her arms around him. Her body was cold and trembling ever so slightly. 

“Thank you for coming, Riku,” she whispered.

“It’s nothing. Now, what happened?” He rubbed her back gently, soothing her as best he could while very nerve in his body was on high alert. All Sora’s curtains had been drawn and his windows closed, which was strange. Especially for someone who lived on a tropical island. And particularly strange for Sora who left everything open so frequently that he was forever swatting bugs that got into his house. “The windows are closed,” Riku murmured.

Kairi nodded against his chest, sniffling desperately. “I came over last night to see why he wasn’t at the beach yesterday and the house was like this. There was a pair of jeans on the floor and it was all dark inside, like a cave. Sora was wearing these washed out old clothes and lying on his bed. His arms are… covered in bruises and his lips are all split. He… screamed when he saw me and for a moment he didn’t even know who I was. Then, he asked me not to hurt him. Riku, he was so scared. He was terrified like he actually thought I was going to hurt him. He asked me to stay with him and he started to have nightmares after he fell asleep. He… cried out in his sleep…” She fell silent, shuddering in Riku’s arms. 

She was quiet for such a long time that he prompted her, “What’d he say?”

“He kept saying that it hurt and not to touch him and begging for someone to stop…” She pulled back to look into Riku’s face and he watched her chew her lip nervously. 

He rubbed her shoulders gently. “Did he say who?”

Kairi nodded, bit her lip, and forced out, “Tidus. He said Tidus.” 

“Tidus?” Riku whispered. “What could Tidus have done to Sora?”

Kairi shook her head. “I don’t know, but… the bruises on him. It looks like Sora’s been beaten.”

“Sora’s the Key Bearer. He could beat Tidus with his hands tied behind his back,” Riku protested. 

“I know, but…” she heaved a deep breath into her lungs. “Just… wait until you see him.”

“Where is he?” Riku asked as they walked up the path to Sora’s house. 

“He was asleep when I called you. I’m hoping he still is.” She pushed open the door into the darkness and Riku stumbled into her back.

“It’s weird seeing this place so… bleak,” he muttered. 

She nodded, silent and uneasy. 

Quietly, they made their way through the dark house to Sora’s bedroom. Kairi pushed open the door which swung slowly on silent hinges and they lingered in the threshold. Through the darkness, they couldn’t see their friend. 

Kairi pressed her hand to the doorframe, reaching across Riku as if to bar him from the room. “Whatever you do, don’t… touch him,” she whispered.

“Touch him?” Riku repeated, peering into the room at the curvature of Sora’s body.

She nodded, biting her lip. Then, she lowered her arm and pressed it against her side as if it was wounded. A shiver went through her as she stepped into the dimness.

Riku toed off his shoes and padded quietly into Sora’s bedroom. He peered into the boy’s face and then flapped his hand at Kairi behind his back. “I can’t see anything. Do you have a light?” he asked quietly. 

She fished her cell phone from the night table and handed it to him. He pressed some buttons so the screen lit up and passed the light over Sora’s arms. Kairi had expected him to gasp in a heavy breath, but he was silent. 

“Riku?” she whispered, amazed by how small and cracked her voice sounded.

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” he murmured. “It’s just bruises and his skin looks a little chaffed. Almost like… someone tied him up, restrained him, and he struggled.” He glanced at Kairi from the corner of his green eyes. “You said he said Tidus hurt him?”

“I think so.”

“We’ve got to talk to Tidus then.”

“Do you think he’ll tell us anything? I mean, if he did hurt Sora, would he just confess?”

Riku rolled his shoulders. “If Sora’s as bad as you said, I don’t think we’re going to get the whole story out of him.”

Kairi looked at the sleeping boy, eyes welling with tears.

Riku pressed her phone back into her hand and folded her fingers over it. “You should stay here with Sora. I’ll go talk to Tidus,” he offered.

She nodded, looking dazed. 

“Kai?” Riku murmured. “Kairi?”

She looked startled and then gazed up at him. 

“Are you going to be okay here?”

Kairi looked at Sora’s strewn body and nodded slowly. “He’s my best friend. I just… want to know what happened. I want to help him.”

Riku nodded, hugged Kairi tightly, and then whispered, “You’re perfect. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Hopefully with the truth…”

She hugged him back. “Thanks,” she murmured. 

Then, Riku made his way through the dark house with his shoes in his hand. The door opened and closed quietly and then Riku was gone. They had no idea that while Riku went searching for Tidus, Tidus was already on his way to Sora’s house. He wasn’t expecting Kairi to be there. He had other plans, but she fit nicely into them.

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?


	4. His Companion

Ahahaha! Man, I’m watching The Descent as I write this. For a horror movie, it’s pretty hilarious.

X X X

Burning hot hands gripped his length, squeezing and pumping. Fingers gripped his balls, crushing them and digging ragged fingernails into the soft sensitive flesh. Those cold tentacles ran down his chest, caressing his nipples and the chiseled muscles of his frame like a lover. Bile rose in his throat when he felt the heat pressing against his ass, pushing once again into his vulnerable helpless body. He couldn’t fight back. He couldn’t do anything. The Key Bearer was helpless to prevent the ultimate betrayal and humiliation from tearing him apart. He bit his lip to muffle his cries of pain, biting so hard that he tasted blood. The thrusting began and it felt like his body was ripping at the seams. He couldn’t hold back the pain. A raw scream tore from his throat, fading into whimpers and sobs.

Sora lurched up, pale and trembling, with his heart in his throat. For a moment, the darkness pressing at him suffocated his heart, crushed him flat and bloodless. He didn’t even know he was screaming or that his nails were raking into his palms in panic. 

“Sora! Sora, it’s alright!” Kairi’s voice reached him from far away, as if coming from the world of the dead. 

Then, his nightmare world was flooded with light and the taste of blood was sharp and bitter in his throat. It took a moment for his eyes to come back into focus. Gasping for breath, he dug his fingers into Kairi’s bare shoulder, bruising deep into her flesh. 

“Please, that hurts,” she whispered and tried to pry his fingers loose. “Sora, please, it’s Kairi.”

His eyes met hers and then he slumped against her chest. 

“Kai,” he gasped. “I had the most horrible… nightmare…” He shuddered as if his body was going to break apart. 

Gently, Kairi stroked his back. “Would you tell me?”

He shook his head. 

“Why?”

“I’m… ashamed…” His voice sounded so broken that it brought tears to her eyes. What could’ve happened to him?

Kairi cupped his face and gently lifted his chin. He kept his beautiful eyes closed, refusing to look at her.

“Please, talk to me. Riku went to talk to Tidus.”

Sora started violently, his eyes flying open. “He… what? How…? How did you…?” Then, his face cracked, shattering like the countenance of a clay pot. “Did you… arrange to have that done to me? Were you part of it…? Is that why you know?”

“Please, Sora,” she whispered desperately. “Tell me what happened. Riku and I will do everything we can to help you, but you have to talk to one of us.”

The voice cut through them both. “Yeah, Sora, go ahead, tell your precious Kairi how I had my way with you.” Tidus was standing in the threshold, shadows playing evilly across his face, casting him in shadow. “Tell her how you were helpless to stop me from fucking you up the ass.” 

Sora tensed ramrod straight, muscles jerking iron-hard. Kairi gripped him tightly. Her stomach was filled with ice.

“Tidus, you didn’t… rape Sora?” she whispered. “You couldn’t have…”

Sora shuddered against her, shivering desperately. “Please, don’t let him… Don’t let him hurt me. Not again…” he begged, clutching her shoulders again.

Tidus stepped into the room and Kairi saw something wriggling beneath his clothing. She clutched Sora tightly, as if the shelter of her arms could protect him from Tidus. Suddenly, she was very afraid. If Tidus had been able to subdue and… rape Sora… What chance did she have of ever stopping him? 

…

First, Riku went directly to Tidus’s house.

Riku parked neatly in front of the sidewalk, trying to keep himself from jumping to conclusions. His imagination had already worked out several horrible things that Tidus could have done to Sora though it was hard to envision the powerful Key Bearer falling prey to someone as weak as Tidus. Maybe, he had had help…? Riku rapped on the door harder than he had intended, splitting the skin on his knuckles. Cursing, he smeared the blood on his jeans without thinking and then cursed some more. 

No one came to the door and it was open when Riku tried the knob. It looked like Tidus had left in a hurry. The kitchen was a mess of breakfast dishes, dirty clothes strewn on the floor, a box of condoms on the counter, and a jar with a small wriggly creature in it. It looked like… a tentacle? Riku tapped the glass and it rubbed against the side like a purring kitten. Taken aback and unnerved, he timidly opened the jar. He scooped the little thing into the palm of his hand and it wrapped tightly around his finger. There, it squirmed and tightened, not unlike someone gripping and pumping a cock. He dug his nails into it, tore it off, and shoved it back into the jar. There was a dark ribbon of bruises around his finger, exactly like the ones on Sora’s arms. So, this tentacle had held Sora down while Tidus did… something… to him.

Riku tossed the jar into a paper bag, searched the house for Tidus, didn’t find him, and then left with the jar. 

Second, he went to Tidus’s best friend Wakka’s house. 

He was in luck. Wakka was home and alone.

“Wakka, it’s Riku. I know you’re here. Your car is here. Open up! It’s important!” He pounded on the door, mindful of his split knuckles. 

“I can’t talk to you.” Wakka’s voice was faint and fearful and garbled slightly. “He told me not to.”

“Who did?” Riku asked and tried the knob. It was locked. “Wakka, open up. Let me in.”

“No,” Wakka sobbed. It was strange to hear his island accent distorted with fear and… pain? “He’ll hurt me again.”

“Wakka, open up right now. It’s about Sora,” Riku snapped. Something was very wrong here and he wasn’t Kairi. He didn’t have the patience for sorting it out. He wanted answers and he wanted them now! 

“No,” Wakka moaned, sounding incredibly distressed. “I knew he was going after Sora, but… I didn’t think he’d be able to… Sora’s so strong…”

“What was Tidus planning to do to Sora?” Riku demanded.

Wakka sobbed. It sounded like he was right on the other side of the door. “Please, stop it…”

“Is someone in there with you?”

“Stop, it hurts…Please, don’t touch me anymore.”

The words Sora had been crying out in his sleep, not the same ones, but similar. 

“Wakka.” Riku tried to make his voice soft. “Did Tidus hurt you too?”

There was silence on the other side of the door save small animalistic cries, whimpers, and moans.

“Wakka, if you tell me what happened, we can try to make it right. Okay, talk to me, please?”

“What can you do…?”

“I don’t know yet. I have to know what happened first. Can you open this door and talk to me?”

“He’s going to hurt me…”

“I’ll take you someplace safe.”

“You promise?”

“Yes. Now, open the door.”

There was the sound of locks tumbling, two of them, and then the door creaked open. Wakka’s bloodshot eyes stared at him through the crack and the door was still barred by the chain. Then, it closed again and opened fully.

Riku had intended to threaten or beat the information out of Wakka regardless of what he had said as soon as the door opened. TO protect Sora, to find out what had happened to his friend, he would destroy Wakka, but… Riku slammed his shoulder into the door, exploding it backwards, and sending Wakka spilling across the floor. Riku grabbed him b his shirtfront, baring his teeth. Then, abruptly, his strength and righteousness was choked off.

“Oh God, Wakka… what happened…?”

Wakka’s face was worse than Sora’s. His eyes were sunken deep in his head, the irises swimming in crimson whites, his hair was plastered to his face with sweat. His lips were chapped and cracked, cheeks sallow, and skin pale and waxy. His face was bruised, one eye swollen completely shut, and there were dark handprints around his throat. On his arms, legs, and bare chest, there were the same dark ribbons of bruises as there were on Sora. 

Wakka turned his face away and sobbed into his hands. “Please, don’t hurt me anymore,” he pleaded.

Riku gathered Wakka up in his arms with tenderness he reserved for Sora and Kairi cradling the young man against his chest. “Alright, it’s okay. I’m going to…” What could he do? Take Wakka back to Sora’s house and see if he and Kairi could get information out of two terrified young men? Take Wakka to a hospital? To a police station? There wasn’t a procedure for handling this kind of thing. “I’m going to get you out of here.”

As Riku carried Wakka’s skeleton-thin frame to his car, lying the young man neatly in the back seat, he realized that whatever it was that Tidus had done, it had spread beyond Wakka into Sora. Whatever Tidus had done, it was spreading quickly and who knew how soon it could escalate out of control. Hell, it already was out of control. Way out of control!  
Where was…?

“Tidus!”

Wakka whimpered, drawing his legs against his chest and sobbing into his knees.

“Wakka, have you seen Tidus?”

He nodded. 

“Where?”

“He… came to my house to… I can’t!” Wakka sobbed harder, desperately digging his fingers into his stomach. “I can’t tell you!” Blood welled up.

Riku pried his hands away. “Okay, don’t tell me! It’s alright!” He waited a few moments for Wakka to calm down and then asked, “Where did he go afterwards?”

Wakka looked up into Riku’s face, eyes welling with tears. “Sora’s…” he whispered. “He said he was going to… finish what he started with Sora…”

Riku’s blood ran cold. “No…!”

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?


	5. His Saviors

I already thought of an idea for my next story, but I have to finish this one first or it will never get done. But stay tuned… (Next, Sora becomes a slave!)

X X X

The shadows played across Tidus’s face. There was a black bruise across his face, spanning the bridge of his nose and cheeks. His nose was crooked, broken, though it hadn’t been when Kairi had last seen him. His eyes were wild, bloodshot, and full of burning lust. His lips were painted bright red as if with lipstick, but Kairi had a sudden fear that it was blood.

She clutched Sora closer, not even feeling his fingers as they dug into her ribs. “Tidus,” she whispered. “You didn’t… you couldn’t have… but-but-but–”

“But-but-but,” he mocked. “Shocked that your perfect image of your innocent beautiful virgin Sora was shattered? Do you wish that you had been the one to take everything from him?”

Sora shuddered in her arms. “I know you wouldn’t have,” he whispered against the skin of her throat, so quietly that she barely heard him. “I know you wouldn’t have hurt me, Kai…”

She held him closer, touched by his trust. 

“Please, don’t let him… don’t let him hurt me, not again…”

Desperate fear welled up in her throat, not for herself but for Sora in a way she had never felt, not even when he had been saving the worlds or when his body had disappeared in sparks of light. Kairi clutched him, looking up at Tidus. How could she ever manage to protect Sora? Especially if he was pressed fearfully against her?

Her heart began to pound. “Sora,” she whispered and felt him nod tremulously. “Trust me…” 

Again, he nodded and his shoulders tensed like iron beneath her hands. 

“Okay, Tidus,” she said and pushed Sora away from her. “Take him, just please… don’t hurt me.”

A sick smile spread across Tidus’s face, made even more sinister by the bruise. “I never thought you’d fold like that. You’re a shallow bitch, aren’t you Kairi?”

She forced her eyes to well with tears and nodded weakly. 

Tidus approached the bed where they cowered, gripped Sora by the back of his wounded neck, and dragged him away from Kairi. Sora’s sky-colored eyes rolled with half-realized panic, gaping desperately at Kairi. He would trust her, but his fear was pushing the limits of that trust. Kairi had to push him even farther, past his limits. She hid her face in her hands and sobbed, peeking at Tidus sneakily between her fingers. 

Finally, Tidus averted his attention from her and turned to Sora with a sickening smile. Sora’s eyes welled with terrified tears and he bit his lip, drawing blood from the already cracked flesh. Tidus drew a long slow lick across the young man’s throat, pausing only to nip at Sora’s hammering pulse. 

Kairi launched herself off the bed, shrieking like a banshee. She slammed headlong into Tidus, knocking Sora from his grip and sending them both tumbling to the floor. Her head struck his chin and stars danced in her vision. She lost the advantage her surprise attack had given her. By the time her head stopped spinning, Tidus was on top of her. His shirt strained and then tore as countless blue-green tentacles sprouted forth. 

Sora curled in on himself, helpless and terrified. 

Kairi pushed against Tidus’s chest, raking his bared flesh with her nails. The tentacles snaked around her wrists, pinning them securely so she had no hope of escape. 

“Well, well, well,” Tidus purred. “I get to fuck the Key Bearer and his conniving little bitch.”

Fear turned her chest to ice, stopped her aching heart, and she let out a small squeak of terror. He ran his hands up her chest, peeling her shirt up until the pure white cups of her bra were revealed. Then, he cupped them, squeezing painfully tight.

“I wonder if your body is prettier than Sora’s. I wonder if you’re tighter than him.” Tidus glanced over his shoulder at Sora and grinned cruelly. “What do you think, Sora? Think your little slut waited for you like you did for her?” 

Sora whimpered.

“Sora,” Kairi whispered.

Tidus bent down in her face, his breath sour and hot on her flesh. “Don’t cry out for him,” he snarled. “He’s fucking useless now. He came for me, sprayed all over himself while I was inside him.”

“He couldn’t help it,” she whispered, clenching her jaw painfully when Tidus kissed her throat. The tentacles, hot and slick, crawled all over her body. She shivered as Tidus’s fingers dipped into her bra and the tentacles slipped beneath her skirt. “Stop it!”

Tidus laughed and surprisingly stepped away from her. The tentacles were still tight around her wrists and they lifted her to her feet. Then, Tidus stooped to grasp Sora by his hair, dragging the boy to his knees. 

“Watch, Sora, watch or I’ll do something worse to her,” Tidus snarled. 

Sora lifted his eyes. His baby blues were brimming with terrified tears and a torrent of blood ran from the corner of his mouth. He looked so frail and broken that Kairi set her teeth and tried to look brave even as the tentacles pushed up her skirt and snaked through the crotch of her panties, pulling the soft cotton down her legs. 

“Tidus, why would you do this?” she begged, squirming. 

Tidus jerked Sora’s head as his eyes drifted and laughed. “I never intended to do anything to you. I just wanted Sora.”

“But why?”

A tentacle forced its way into her mouth, pressing deep into her throat. She coughed and choked, eyes watering, and bit down. Her teeth didn’t so much as break its slimy skin.

“Yeah, I fixed that since our Sora bit a chunk off,” Tidus said and laughed. 

Desperately, she looked at Sora. He was blurred in her teary vision, but she could make out his radioactive cerulean blue eyes. With a shout, he slammed into Tidus’s legs, sending them both sprawling, but Tidus didn’t fight Sora.

Abruptly, the tentacle pulled from Kairi’s mouth and she let out a choking gasp of relief. Then, she felt something that made her blood freeze in her veins. A tentacle was probing at the puckered entrance of her ass while a second slithered between the folds of her virginal pussy. 

Kairi screamed.

“Go ahead, Sora,” Tidus said with a twisted grin. “Hit me. I’ll have my pets tear her body to pieces.”

Sora glanced back, fear in his beautiful eyes. What could he do? 

“Sora,” she whimpered. The tentacle brushed her most sensitive place, snaking out a small tongue-like feeler to wrap around her raised clitoris. It twisted and tugged, forcing a wave of pleasure through her burning blood. 

“Tidus, don’t hurt her, please.” Sora said and they were the first strong words he had spoken since she’d come across him.

“And I won’t,” he sneered. “Provided you do exactly what I tell you…”

“No,” Kairi whispered. She knew Sora would do it and if Tidus took him again the Sora she knew and loved might die somewhere inside him. “Don’t…”

The tentacle continued to stroke her, flicking her clit so that she squirmed against the unwanted touch. 

Tidus grinned at her and then turned to Sora. “Get on your knees,” he ordered and lowered his fly.

“Sora, no!” Kairi shouted and a tentacle pushed into her open mouth, smothering her protested and cries. 

Tidus released his full cock and threaded his fingers through Sora’s hair. “Suck me,” he commanded.

Sora squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth, allowing Tidus to force his way in. With Kairi watching, shame burned like a stone in his throat, even stronger and crueler than the first time he was taken. Tidus was salty and unpleasant and big, stretching Sora’s already split mouth and pressing against the back of his throat.

It was torture, absolute torture watching Sora kneeling before Tidus with his cock in his wounded mouth. Blood was dripping off his chin and his eyes sparkled with diamond tears. His throat made horrible sounds as Tidus thrust violently into his mouth. The tentacle was in her mouth as well, pushing rhythmically into her as if she was sucking a dick like Sora was.

Then, Tidus spilled in Sora’s mouth, holding the young man tightly over his dick. “Swallow it all, Sora.”

Sora’s face was twisted in agony as the salty cum burned the wounds on his mouth. Semen dripped from the corner of his lips. 

“Swallow!”

Tidus pulled out when he felt the muscles in Sora’s throat working, but his stomach rejected the thought. Retching, Sora vomited the contents of his empty stomach on Tidus’s jeans where they were pooled around his feet. It was all semen and acid.

Tidus grinned and then looked up at Kairi. “Looks like he didn’t do everything I told him, so… you’re fair game.”

“No!” Sora dug his finger into Tidus’s thighs, blood and semen dripping from his damaged mouth. “Please, no! Don’t hurt her! I’ll… I’ll do it again!” He begged desperately. 

Tidus almost looked sad for a moment. “You really love her, don’t you?”

Without looking at Kairi, he nodded. “Yes.” 

Then, Tidus grinned cruelly. “Then it will really destroy you when I do this!”

The tentacle tore from her mouth at the same moment both plowed into her body, filling her ass and pussy. They tore her apart and she screamed in complete anguish. Tears rushed down her face and she choked, trying to stifle her sobs as Sora leaped to his feet. 

Tidus grabbed the beautiful youth by his hair and slammed his face into the tile.

Sora whimpered in agony, clawing at the tile. 

The tentacles thrust into her, chaffing and tearing. She did her best to stifle her screams for Sora’s sake at least. 

“Please, Tidus, please stop,” Sora begged. He was never above begging, not when it came to her. “Please, do whatever you want to me… just stop hurting her…”

Tidus jerked Sora’s face up, forcing him to look at the blood running down her thighs. He looked pale and broken, shattered beyond repair. He didn’t even struggle when Tidus pushed him down on all fours and yanked down his jeans. From behind, he slammed into Sora, tearing him apart anew and moaning like a hog. 

Then, screaming brakes could be heard outside. 

Only Kairi heard them.

…

Riku knew he’d need the element of surprise on his side to take on Tidus. If Tidus had been able to subdue and rape the Key Bearer, Riku didn’t stand a chance unless he managed to surprise him, especially with the tentacles that Wakka had spoken of. He quietly opened the door and prowled through Sora’s dark cave of a house. The sight he came upon was one he never wanted to see again. 

Sora was on his hands and knees, head bowed in shame and pain, while Tidus drove into him from behind. Kairi, her clothing in tatters, had blood running down her smooth thighs and two tentacles driving into her ass and pussy. Her bloodshot indigo eyes met his with desperate pain and fear. 

He put a finger to his lips.

…

Tidus’s head was tilted back, the only sound was his hog-like moans and the wet slap-slap of the tentacles slamming into Kairi’s bloodied orifices. Immersed in the pleasure of ravaging Sora, he didn’t hear Riku approaching. 

Riku launched himself at Tidus, tearing him viciously from Sora. The two rolled across the floor, grappling. 

…

Kairi felt the tentacles lose interest in her body, softening and beginning to pull out. She knew if they went to Tidus’s aid, they would overwhelm Riku and they would be right back in the same boat. She clenched her muscles down, holding them in her body, and bit down on the one in her mouth.

… 

Sora managed his jeans over his bruised hips, whimpering, and turned to the fight. 

…

Riku hadn’t expected Sora to be able to stand, none the less fight, but within seconds of him springing on Tidus, Sora was on his feet and in the middle of the fight. He got his arms around Tidus’s throat, cutting off his air supply. Tidus struck Riku twice in the face and then flailed at Sora behind his head. With the pain Sora was already in, a few flying punches was nothing. He tucked his head and ignored the howling betrayer. 

It felt like forever that Sora strangled him. Tidus’s face grew red and then purple and then finally, he slumped into unconsciousness. 

The tentacles dissolved like sand, pooling on the bloodstained floor around Kairi’s feet. She slumped to her knees, shuddering in pain and horror. 

Only then did Sora give into the agony in his body. He lay on his side, shivering and whimpering, clutching his knees against his chest. 

Riku pulled the blankets off Sora’s bed and wrapped Kairi’s nudity in the sheet. Then, he cradled her to his chest with one arm, moved to where Sora was slumped in a shivering heap, wrapped Sora in the blanket, and gathered the young man in his other arm. For a long moment, he couldn’t find the strength to lift his violated friends, even to get them away from Tidus. 

Riku sat in the ruin of the room, cradling his battered friends against his chest.

X X X

It was hard to think of a climax that gave everyone some “hero” time. I think it turned out pretty good. I’m happy with it.

Questions, comments, concerns?


	6. His Healing

I didn’t really set myself up for much in this story. I’ll probably be finishing up in another chapter or so.

X X X

Kairi woke up wearing a scratchy hospital-issued gown and wrapped tightly in the sheets Riku had pulled from Sora’s bed. She was clutching the cloth so tightly in her fingers that they were numb and her nails ached. Warm hospital blankets had been tucked around her body over Sora’s sheets. 

Her body ached in secrets places she had never thought would be touched by force. 

She felt like an empty vault, broken into and all the precious contents stolen.

She had never thought she would be raped, especially not by Tidus. Rape was the kind of thing that happened to someone else, to other people, but… we’re all someone else to someone else. With a start she realized that Sora was the “someone else” who had been raped even before her.

Sora’s terrified eyes haunted her. Memories and images flashed through her mind’s eye, making her sick to her stomach. 

Tidus’s mouth on Sora’s soft white throat, nipping at the alabaster porcelain-pale flesh and making it hicky blood-red. His hands on Sora’s body. Sora taking Tidus’s full length into his throat, choking on it, kneeling with blood dripping from his wounded mouth. Semen dripping from the corner of his lips. Sora’s slender sinuous body retching with sickness. Then, Tidus forcing Sora on his hands and knees, plowing fiercely into him from behind.

She lurched upright in the bed, screaming.

At her side, slumped over in a moderately comfortable chair, Riku jolted up. Immediately, he grasped her cold pale hand where it was clenched like a claw in the sheets. “Kairi, Kairi, hush. It’s okay,” he murmured. “You’re safe now.”

“S-Sora,” she gasped out. Her indigo eyes rolled in her head.

“He’s alright. He’s safe, too.” Riku half-turned in his seat and gestured to the other bed in the disgustingly white room. 

Sora was lying like a statue against the sheets, arms neatly on top of the covers with the heavy blankets pulled up to his chin. The blanket Riku had wrapped him in was folded up at the foot of the bed. His face was dark with bruises and cuts, stitched precisely. But where he had looked like death warmed over before, his face was now smooth and relaxed. It could have been because he was sleeping or maybe having Tidus safely in police custody, but either way… it was comforting to see him looking so peaceful.

Kairi let her breath out in a sigh and slumped back against the pillows. “Thank God,” she whispered.

Riku felt himself relax. 

Even after everything Kairi had been through, she was still the same person… a caring and gentle soul, more concerned for others before herself. He could only pray that Sora would wake up and be the same way he was before. After all, they were both strong and beautiful people.

…

It was a few hours before Sora woke up. He was lying in silent darkness, needles pressing like chips of ice beneath his skin. In his panic, he had torn out the IV, unplugged the heart monitor, and vaulted onto the floor with a painful thud even before he registered that he was safely in a hospital bed. Shivering as his bare chest touched the cold tile, he crouched low along the floor, listening to his own harsh breathing. 

There was someone else in the room with him, someone who was breathing lightly and softly. His flesh heated with panic and he clawed the sheets hanging off his bed. Dragging the covers from the sleeping body, Sora found himself sobbing in terror even as the sheets pooled at his knees. 

“Sora?” 

He recognized Kairi’s voice and folded his legs against his chest. “Kairi,” he whimpered. 

He heard the sheets rustling and her soft white feet touched down on the floor beside him. Then, her warm hands cupped his shoulders and gently turned him toward her. 

“Are you okay? Sora, please, it’s okay. We’re safe now. We’re in the hospital,” she whispered and gently hugged him. 

For a moment, he was tense and resisted her touch. Then, he leaned into her, clutching her body tightly. “Safe?” he whispered.

She nodded against his hair, their cheeks brushing warmly.

“But, he… he… he hurt you,” he whispered. “I couldn’t protect you… I was right there.” His voice cracked. “I couldn’t protect me either…” 

Shame burned like a stone in him. He had failed. He, the Key Bearer, Savior of the Worlds, Protector of Heart, Defender of Kingdom Hearts, had failed when it mattered the most. Worse than his failure was the way his body had responded to the disgusting forced touch. 

He had climaxed for Tidus. 

His body had enjoyed the violation.

“Sora,” Kairi whispered. “What’s wrong?” 

He was trembling like a leaf in her arms, teeth chattering, whispering something under his breath. 

“Sora.”

“Please, Kairi… don’t hate me.”

“Why would I hate you?”

“Because I… failed you. I couldn’t protect you and… I… enjoyed having Tidus inside me.”

Her breath rattled in her chest. “Sora, please, you couldn’t help that.”

“How could I not? He was fucking me, raping me, and I came for him…”

Kairi put her face in his hair, nuzzling him gently. “Sora, if it’s any consolation, when those… tentacles were touching me, I was wet for him.”

Sora shook his head. “No, Kai,” he whispered. “You’re a Princess of Heart. You’ll always be pure… I’m filthy now. I can’t…”

Kairi cupped his face, digging her fingers beneath his chin, and lifted his eyes to meet hers. Tears were brimming in his cerulean sky-colored eyes. He looked small and broken, shattered beyond repair, like a porcelain doll left abandoned and decaying for centuries.

“Sora, please…” she whispered and hugged him tightly even as he tried to push her away. “It’s not like that. I… You’re still perfect to me.”

He looked into her eyes, desperate and terrified. “Why?”

She forced a small smile. “I… I love you. I have for a long time.”

“But, I’m…”

“Me, too.”

His head snapped up to meet her. “What?”

“He did the same thing to me. Can you love me, knowing that I’ve been raped?”

Sora gripped her tightly. “But…” His voice trailed off, realizing that she was saying the same things he was. They were in the same boat, had been through the same thing at the same person’s hands. “But…”

She smiled at the disbelieving look on his face, indigo eyes tearing up on their own accord. 

Sora hugged her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder. She felt his warm tears on her cold skin and he sobbed, trembling violently. Kairi gripped him, breathing with exaggeration, encouraging him to calm down and catch his breath without words. After what felt like forever, he pulled back and gazed into her face. His cerulean eyes were red-rimmed, but sparkling with that innocence she had always loved. 

“Always,” he whispered.

She smiled.

The first brush of his lips was light and soft and incredibly blessedly warm. Then, he pulled back, gazing at her sheepishly. Kairi cupped his face and gently brought his lips back to hers. The kiss lit her blood on fire, burned the dirty feeling form her blood. She felt new and young, beautiful and untouched. Sora hugged her tightly as if to draw her into his body, absorb her through his skin. 

“I love you,” he whispered.

She kissed him all the harder.

That night, in the false purity of the hospital, two perfect beautiful souls lay intertwined even through the filth Tidus had brought upon them.

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?


	7. Together

Last chapter!

X X X

The conviction of Tidus Stair was easy and relatively fast by court standards. Within three months, he had been booked and shipped like a package of rotten meat. The last thing image anyone would ever have of him was the cops dragging him away to the cruiser. His hands were cuffed behind his back and his face was viciously red. “I’d do it all again in a second!” he screamed. “I’d fuck Sora again in a heartbeat. And I’d enjoy every minute of it!”

From the top of the steps of Destiny Island Courthouse, Sora, Kairi, and Riku looked down on the criminal as he was dragged away. 

Kairi was wearing a soft white sundress with a purple ribbon around the waist and a wide-brimmed white sunhat. She looked beautiful and innocent, a picture of purity up on the stands. Sora had for once discarded his vibrantly colored clothes and wore plain black slacks, a wine-red shirt that matched Kairi’s hair, and a dark black jacket that he now had slung over his shoulder. He looked strong and frail all at the same time, loving and careful. 

The jury would never have sided with Tidus Stair even if there hadn’t been a hearing. Just looking at Kairi and Sora would soften even the hardest of hearts, especially with them dressed like that. Not that it had never been an open-and-shut-case. 

Riku put his arms around both their shoulders and hugged them tightly against him. “It’s over,” he whispered.

Only Kairi hugged him back. 

Sora stood straight and strong, trying to become the Key Bearer he was again. Kairi gripped his hand and he melted into her, pressing against her side as if they shared the same skin. Together, the trio walked away from the strife that had hung over their heads for the past three months.

Tidus was in jail.

He wouldn’t be able to hurt them anymore.

…

Kairi rapped lightly on Sora’s door. She had a pizza balanced precariously on her hand and a canvas shoulder bag with a two-liter bottle of root beer and her pajamas in it. Sine Tidus had… done what he did to them, they had taken to spending every Friday at Sora’s house. They ate pizza and watched movies until they fell asleep on the couch. It wasn’t Friday, but they had decided to spend the night together to celebrate Tidus’s imprisonment. 

Sora pulled open the door and offered Kairi his soft cheeky smile. “Hey, Kai,” he said and took the pizza from her. “What kind?”

“Supreme.”

“What’s on it?” Sora wrinkled his nose. 

“Black olives, green peppers, cheese, sausage, pepperoni, and other assorted goodness.”

“What kind of soda?” he continued, craning his neck to spy into her shoulder bag. 

Kairi hugged it protectively and grinned, “Root beer.”

“My favorite,” Sora said with a broad beautiful smile. 

“What kind of movie did you get?”

“Horror,” he said as he laid the pizza box on the kitchen table and broke out some paper plates. 

Kairi cringed. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.” 

Sora collected her in his arms, twisting his fingers through her hair. Kairi let her bag slip from her shoulder and wrapped her arms tightly around his narrow waist. After a moment, she lifted the back of his shirt and pressed her palms to his warm bare skin. He shivered, enjoying her soft touch. 

“Come on,” Kairi murmured. “Let’s get started.”

A few minutes later, they were snuggled in on the couch with big glasses of root beer and plates of supreme pizza. The movie Sora had selected was Jennifer’s Body which started out looking promisingly bad, but got steadily better as the movie wore on. Though it wasn’t particularly scary, Kairi used it to her advantage to snuggle under Sora’s arm. 

They had kissed in the hospital, but their relationship hadn’t progressed any farther since then. She found herself wondering if their kiss only came about from desperation and fear. She tilted her chin and gazed up at the noble profile of Sora’s face. He looked so handsome, so porcelain-pale, lit by the bloody light of Jennifer’s Body that cast a weird glow in his sky-colored eyes. 

“Sora,” she found her lips whispering. 

Immediately, he turned his face to her and curved his soft lips in a smile. “You called?”

Her cheeks grew pink. “Nothing…” she whispered.

Sora’s eyes darkened. “It can’t be nothing. You’ve been staring at me for a good ten minutes. Did I do something wrong?”

Kairi’s heart did a flip-flop in her chest. “No, Sora, of course not,” she said softly and touched his arm.

“Please, Kai, talk to me.”

For a long moment, she hesitated, ignoring Jennifer ripping boys to shreds on the television. Then, finally, she whispered, “It’s just… in the hospital… we kissed and I…” 

“And you… didn’t like that?” Sora’s beautiful eyes looked crestfallen, dark and sad. 

Immediately, Kairi realized she had gone about this all wrong. “No, Sora, I thought we’d be together, but… we’re not.”

“You mean… you want us to be…?”

Kairi lifted her indigo eyes to Sora’s and smiled gingerly. “Yes,” she whispered. “So much…” 

Sora’s fingers trembled as he cupped her face lightly between his palms. Gently, he lifted her lips to his and drew her in. As before, Sora was all gentleness and timidity, lightly gripping her shoulders and stroking her skin through her shirt. Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly to her skinny frame. Then, hesitantly, Sora picked at the hem of her sundress and finally ran his hands across her smooth thighs. Kairi shivered beneath his gentle ministrations, enjoying his soft touch in a way she never had before.

He looked up at her, cerulean eyes glowing in the dark. “C-can I?” he pleaded. “I want to see you.”

For a moment, Kairi fisted her hands in her dress and clutched it against her body. Then, with tremulous hands, she peeled it over her head. Sora’s warm shaking hands helped her, brushing her cranberry tresses off her shoulders. He gently cupped her shoulders, guiding her wrists away as she tried to hide herself. 

“Please, you’re so beautiful.”

Glowing pink, she slipped her hands beneath his shirt, stroking the soft plane of his stomach. He lifted his arms and allowed her to pull the garment over his head. His flesh was soft and pale, lightly dusted with freckles across his shoulders. She caressed him softly, tracing the curvature of his ribs and the concave bend of his stomach. 

“Wow,” she breathed and traced her finger down the length of the scar that bisected his chest. 

Sora held her waist lightly, watching her face as she explored his body. 

Finally, Kairi lifted her eyes to his and smiled. “You’re so sexy,” she purred and there was mischievous glint in her eyes.

Sora felt his lips curve in response to both her compliment and her lighted eyes. He ran his hands up her ribcage, letting his thumbs brush lightly over her pert nipples. Then, abruptly, he stopped and looked into her eyes. “Are you sure you want to do this… with me?”

Kairi placed his hands over her breasts and leaned forward to kiss him. “I’ve never been more sure of something in my life. I love you so much.” Her voice broke. “We both… lost our first time, but I want to be with you. I trust you.”

Sora gathered her in his arms and kissed her deeply. When they broke apart, he whispered, “As long as you’re sure.”

Kairi nodded and smiled beautifully at him.

He freed her breasts and cupped them in his hands, massaging and toying with her nipples. Sora ran his soft hands up her body, caressing her lightly enough to make her squirm with impatient want. As if sensing this, he lingered especially long tracing the waistband of her pink panties. 

“Sora,” she whined, gasping at the pleasure just this light touch was causing her. She could only imagine what he would feel like inside. 

He smiled cheekily, but didn’t stop his slow torture. He spread her legs, positioning one over the arm of the sofa and giving him perfect access to her sweet secrets. Then, he traced the outline of her slit through the moistening fabric. He gripped her panties, curling them in his fingers to rub against her clit while he stroked her deftly. 

Kairi dug her fingers into the couch, gasping and whispering.

Finally, he slipped her panties down her thighs and discarded them on the floor. Then, he slipped his hands between her clenched legs, eased her thighs apart, and dipped his head to her most sensitive place. His fingers parted her outer lips to the soft pink core and drew his first taste over her clit. 

Kairi dug her fingers through is soft hair, gasping his name.

Grinning to himself, Sora slipped his first finger into her and relished her tightness. He stroked her inner walls, pumping in and out while his tongue lavished perfect attention on her clit. Kairi was soon a puddle in his hands, dripping and weak-kneed and panting in her ecstasy. 

When he stopped, she gazed at him with heartbreaking want, like he was the last thing in the world that mattered to her. Sora kissed her deeply, snaking his tongue into her mouth to play with hers. Then, he probed her entrance and did not ask again if she was certain. In one smooth thrust, he sheathed himself inside her.

Kairi’s scream of pleasure flooded his mouth like his own cry and she dug her fingers into his shoulders.

“Sora, you… you feel so good,” she panted. “So warm.”

He was once again reminded that Tidus had stolen her virginity with the same cold tentacles that had subdued Sora and made him useless. He pushed deep inside Kairi, trying to make her forget. Though she was gasping for him, begging him to go deeper and faster, Sora reached around her thigh to touch her clit. He twisted her sensitive pearl between his fingers, bringing her even more pleasure. 

She cried out his name, clutching his body desperately against her breasts. A coil was winding in her belly, tighter and tighter, hotter and hotter. She was going to explode, just fly apart at the seams. Sora was striking something over and over inside her, something that sent white-hot stabs of pleasure all the way into her breasts. Then, Sora’s warm soft fingers on her clitoris just threw her over the knife edge of bliss. 

She screamed his name, gripping him tightly.

The feel of Kairi’s muscles clenching down on him in the throes of her orgasm hurled Sora over the edge after her. He spilled inside her, hot cream that chased away the cold dirty dredges of Tidus. Then, he drew her into his arms, rolled over so as not to crush her, and nestled her body safely in his arms.

“Sora,” Kairi whispered. 

“Yes?”

“Stay inside me?”

“Of course, my love.”

He felt her breathing become deep and even on his bare skin. 

Sora sighed, gazing out the window at the velvet sky beyond. 

It was hard to believe that something as wonderful and being with Kairi and holding her in his arms, sharing their naked skin, had been brought about by something as bleak and horrible as Tidus raping them both. 

Life was funny that way.

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?

And, drum roll please, we are finished!

Here we go. Very important author's note:

First, drop a review and let me know what you think! Are the characters way out of character? Does everybody hate Tidus for being a psycho? Think I torture Sora and Kairi way too much (but it's because they’re so easy to be mean to, though I always make sure to give everybody a happy ending!)? Are permanently disgusted and can no longer even play Kingdom Hearts thanks to me? Loved it? Hated it? Are scared for life because of what happened to Sora and Kairi? (Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and weenies!) Think I need to do more editing before I post chapters? Post to slow? Chapters are too short? Too long? Yada, yada, yada…

Second, I own nothing except my original characters: but I don’t’ think there are any in here. I also own my plot! So there, now I can't be sued!

Third, there will be no sequel… at all, so don't ask!

Fourth, check out my first ORIGINAL NOVEL! The Breaking of Poisonwood by Paradise Avenger. (Summary: People were dead. When Skye Davis bought me at a slave auction as a birthday present for his brother, I had no idea what my new life was going to be like, but I had never expected this. It all started when Venus de Luna was killed and I was to take her place, to become the new savior… Then, bad things happened and some people died. In the heart of the earth, we discovered the ancient being that Frank Davis had found and created and used to his advantage. The Poisonwood—)

Finally, thank you for making it this far! All the way to the end! Especially since this story seemed to be especially gruesome and scared a lot of people off. Woot! Yay!

And so, I bid you adieu.


End file.
